mirrorunanythingfandomcom-20200213-history
The 10 Loud Brothers
The 10 Loud Brothers are the male versions and genderbent counterparts of the 10 Loud Sisters. They troll their sister Linka Loud and liked going to amusement parks. Their personality is familiar to the real world Phineas and Ferb and also better than their sister Linka Loud. List of the 10 Loud Brothers and their names * Loki Loud: Loki Loud is a serious teenager. He has a interest in texting and has a girlfriend named Bonnie Anne * Loni Loud: Loni Loud was a unintelligent teenager, but he is handsome just like his young brother Lexx Loud * Luke Loud: Luke Loud has a interesting personality about music as his genderbent counterpart, he likes rock and roll music and dreamed to become a rockstar * Lane Loud: Lane Loud has a goofy personality and likes to tell jokes and was an expert at pranking. Like his genderbent personality during April Fools Day, he was evil and over pranked his family just like his genderbent counterpart does * Male Lynn Loud Jr.: Like his genderbent counterpart, Male Lynn Loud Jr. is good at sports and board games * Lars Loud: Like his genderbent counterpart, Lars is a male emo and has interests with gothic fiction and poetry… even Halloween * Leif Loud: Leif Loud is more of a male unlike his genderbent counterpart. He is good at pet caring and also likes to play dirty * Lexx Loud: Unlike his genderbent counterpart, he has activities based on a royal prince and also win perfect prince contests. He plans a scheme if his siblings anger him * Levi Loud: Like his genderbent counterpart, he is smart and also solves mathematical problems. He is also a scientist who built interesting inventions and also graduated from college early * Leon Loud: Like his genderbent counterpart, he’s just a baby, Linka Loud babysits him, until he bit her hand List of the 10 Loud Brothers with compatible genes * Loki and Lexx are matched due to their serious personality and authoritarian nature * Loni and Male Lynn Jr. are matched due to their recklessness * Luke and Leif are matched due to their garage-based activities * Lane and Lars are matched due to their personality of befriending objects * Levi is matched with no one * Leon is matched 17% with Linka Loud, but he is matched with no one List of the 10 Loud Brothers with their love interests * Loki - Bonnie Anne * Loni - Chennie * Luke - Sammy (Despite the fact Sammy is a male) and his future girlfriend * Lane - Bethie * Male Lynn Jr. - Francine * Lars - Sallie * Leif - Sue * Lexx - Wendy * Levi - Dendy * Leon - Leon’s unnamed girlfriend in the future Trivia * The 10 Loud Brothers are not interested to video shames, malls, or girl stuff. They are just trolls * Like their genderbent counterparts (after got sent to Permanent Prince Reform School), The 10 Loud Brothers are chosen as the next generation of Super Sentai rangers known as the Genderbent Vast Loudforce